Fifty Shades of Klaus
by stcmj15
Summary: It's basically the plot/vibe of Fifty Shades of Grey incorporated into the world of The Vampire Diaries, where in, Caroline Forbes takes the role of Anastasia Steele and Klaus Mikaelson takes on Christian Grey's. Note: The characters Caroline and Klaus remains exactly as Caroline and Klaus. Klaus is still Hybrid King, and Caroline is still, well, CAROLINE.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I haven't been writing for a long while now, especially in fanfiction. But I have this sudden burst of ideas flooding my brain lately and I just had to put it down to words. Like I said from my blog, I had this idea of incorporating the vibe of Fifty Shades of Grey into the world of The Vampire Diaries. So here it is. I did check out some stories that tried to do that as well, but sadly, I wasn't that much pleased with how they dwelled into it. So I hope that you appreciate my work.**

* * *

Desperate to get away from the party, I stormed out of the house. Really, I love Bonnie to death, but I swear if she demands me to go get the crowd another round of beer, I was going to freak out on her.

Alcohol really brings out the worst in her, but given that we were having _my_ welcoming party, I couldn't complain. We've been best friends since elementary school back in our hometown, Mystic Falls. Her parents bought her a house here in the French Quarter of New Orleans for college and lucky for me, I only need to pay little rent.

For a while during our junior year, she treated me a little too cold from how I was used to, but her Grams died that year, so I couldn't really blame her. She managed to warm up to me again the year after, and here we are now. College!

She moved a week before I did because she didn't really have much business in town to worry about. As for me, being the control freak that I am, I still had to hand down the student council to someone who could actually handle it. April Young was a good girl, but I was too scared that she would ruin everything that I did for the school.

We still need to go back to Mystic Falls after one month for graduation, but we wanted to settle in town before 'officially' moving in.

"Hey!" I shouted at a man who bumped onto my shoulders, "Watch where you're going!" I almost fell out of balance, maybe I also had too much to drink for the night.

The man gripped my forearm very tightly, pulling me a little closer to him. His back was to me and I couldn't see his face, but he looked old from behind. He gave my arm a strong pull, jerking our faces in front of each other's. "What are —" he stopped. It took him a while to speak again, "Watch who you're bumping into, love. There are several unpleasant men in the city that you would not want to mess with."

British. Excellent. "Don't try to be coy with me with your British accent, mister. And would you be so kind as to let go of my arm?"

He smirked. Dimples embedded into both his cheeks as he slowly released my arm. He looked down the arm to which he released, "Might leave a bruise, but you'll live." I gave him a scornful look before turning my back to him. First day in town and I already meet a d-bag. How much more of his kind is there around here?

The fast and loud footsteps from behind me caught my attention. I turned my head and saw that same man, trying to catch up with my pace, "I'm sorry, love. I forgot to introduce myself. Klaus," he said, pushing his hand towards me to shake. "Welcome to the city of New Orleans."

I stared down at it, not really sure what I should do. "I'm sorry. I don't talk to strangers."

He let out a throaty chuckle, "That's quite a reasonable argument, but I guarantee you that the awkwardness of this is merely temporary."

I raised an eyebrow, "I thought I told you to stop being coy with me? Let me help you get the big picture. When people walk away from you, it means that they're not interested."

He made a playful squint on his face, "You seriously don't know who I am."

"I didn't know that it was my obligation to." Amusement spread across his face, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than to chat with you."

Again, I turned my back to Mr. Douche bag guy, but I swear that I heard him laugh before I left. I mentally rolled my eyes, already dreading the place. It wasn't really my dream to come and live in this city. I never even imagined myself in a place like this. Maybe Paris or Rome, but not here. Unfortunately, Q & S Journ is positioned here. It's just the most amazing journalism firm I ever heard of and I badly want an internship with them. I'm planning to send in my resume some time during college, but I couldn't contain the excitement.

I started working on my resume since I was in my sophomore year, but becoming Miss Mystic Falls doesn't really help me get there. I need to have more experience with actual work.

"Good evening, Caroline."

I smiled, "Oh my God! Finally a familiar face around here. Matt," running over to the counter to give him a hug. Matt Donovan, he's a handsome blue-eyed blond who I used to go to the same school with. He is three years older than I am, but he's a really great friend of mine. Mystic Falls isn't really a huge town. People mostly knew each other. "When do I start?"

Even if I didn't like working in a supermarket, I didn't really have much of a choice. Matt owns the place and it was very kind of him to offer me a job when I mentioned that I was trying to get part-time. I just hope that he doesn't expect too much from me. I'm not really jubilant with the idea of working behind a cash register for a living.

"Caroline, you just got here, go explore the city. You can start next week. And isn't Bonnie throwing you a welcoming party tonight? I'm sorry I can't come. Vicki isn't going to be back 'til Friday and I can't leave the place without anyone in charge." He explained, watching over some of his workers carry boxes around. Vicki is her stoned younger sister, whom I dislike so much since 7th Grade. She used to bully me around, then when we started our junior year, she offered drugs to me and my friends. No wonder she's a high school dropout.

I swatted my hand up and down in Matt's face, "Stop being so uptight, Matt. Come on, let's go grab that drink that you've always been offering me since my freshmen year." I said, biting my lower lip, "And again when you visited town during my junior year. Then again when Bonnie and I came to visit you one year ago. And again when we saw each other, literally just 5 weeks ago."

He laughed. Our friendship has always been a constant merry-go-around. He would ask me out and I'd shut him down. He'd find a new girlfriend, break up, and ask me out again. I've never had the courage to completely tell it in his face that I really didn't see him that way. I was always kind of hoping that he would get the message through his head.

His eyes looked into mine as his laugh slowly faded. "Wait, are you serious? Because I could totally ask anyone to take charge while we go out." I laughed, giving him a little nod. Honestly, at this point, I would go out on a drink with anyone that I know. It feels so lonely around here when you don't know anyone. "Jeremy, get your ass over here and watch over these boys!"

I have never seen Matt so commanding before. Before he gone for college, I remember him being a soft hearted man with a gentle smile, but seeing him right now, I realize that being a business major in Whitmore University really changed him. Maybe it's a necessity to be domineering once you get into the business world, considering everything is pretty much in your control.

The boy, Jeremy, came over and they talked a while before we left to find the nearest bar. He familiarized me with some of the places in this dark part of the city. The cool bars, the lame bars, the gay bars and the only 24/7 convenient store that sold liquids that subside hangovers.

The quarter is all booze and about the crazy wild life. There are dancing and strobe lights everywhere around the streets. Some bystanders walked in groups, I'm guessing by their looks that they are tourists. They walked over to a booth Matt referred to as silly poser fortune tellers. They didn't look legit fortune tellers, not that I believe in supernatural junks.

Matt looked at me, "Ladies first," he said, holding the door open for me. I gave him a smile and walked in. It was quiet inside. It is very unlike the scene that you'd witness outside. "Here," he gestured towards a small booth at the back.

I sat down in a very ladylike manner. A very handsome waiter came to take our order. Matt ordered a pasta and a glass of champagne for himself and looked at me as he waited for me to order my meal. Nothing in the menu looked appealing, and I wasn't hungry anyway. "One margarita with double the alcohol content, please. Thank you."

The waiter nodded at us and left. Matt's right arm was resting on the table, taking the weight of his upper body. His fingers kept twitching as if he was thinking twice about trying to move it. Seeing that slight movement made me realize what was going on in his mind. Apparently, my left hand, which was splayed across my side of the table, was inches near his. He must be contemplating about touching me. I took my hand back.

I saw disappointment flash across his eyes, betraying the weak smile that was playing on his lips. I felt unsettled now that I realized that he thinks this is a date. He must be so crushed inside seeing as I retrieved my hand. What was I going to do? I only cared about him as a friend. I didn't know that he would take my offer for a drink as an official invitation.

The awesome thing about Matt is that even though I just shut him down again, he still kept the night going as if nothing happened. "I like it here. It's quiet and nice. It reminds me of my shift at the Grill."

"You come here often?" I asked, taking a sip at my margarita.

He nodded, "Yeah. It's not entirely a lame bar because it is always packed during happy hour. Truth is, the good drinks here are too expensive that people only come around when the prices are down."

This feels really nice, talking to a hometown buddy that I haven't been able to catch up with for so long. It feels normal. I never thought that being new in a place can make someone feel so out of place, but moments like this make you realize that the people here are also human. At first, you might think they're different because they're too used to the city life, but when you get to know them, you'd realize that they are actually normal. It's like how I thought that Matt has changed so much, yet now I recognize that same small town blue-eyed blond that I knew so well.

We chatted about his college experiences and all his girlfriend dramas over the past years. Over our food and drinks, he tried to sweet talk me a little, but I was too drunk to push him away. It just feels so high school.

He paid for our meal and walked me back home afterwards. Before leaving me on the front porch, he left a little kiss on my cheek. I smiled up at him, wanting to tell him that we're just friends, but I didn't really want to ruin the day for both of us. He headed back to the streets without looking back. I watched his back slowly fade into the distance.

I sighed, taking out my keys from my pocket. My hands moved to the doorknob. I turned it, realizing that it was left unlocked. My heart stopped. Is the party not yet over or did someone break in?

I quickly opened the door. There was nobody in sight. I ran upstairs, darting immediately to Bonnie's room. "Bonnie!" I shouted. There was no reply from her. There were red cups and empty packs of chips everywhere, but I nonchalantly stepped over them, wanting nothing else than to know that my best friend is safe.

The door swung open as I turned the knob and pushed it with all my weight. There she was, quietly snoozing on her bed. I sighed in relief, "Thank God!" I made the sign of the cross and walked slowly over to her bed. I draped a blanket over her sleek body before going into the room bathroom. There was nobody inside. I left her room, locking the door on the inside, so that if there was an intruder, I would be sure that Bonnie's safe.

I scoured the whole house and there didn't seem to be anyone inside. Maybe the last person who left just forgot to lock the door. I mentally laughed at myself for even thinking about the possibility of there being an intruder. Silly of me!

My head was spinning with all the alcohol that I have had today. Have I made a mistake for going out with Matt tonight? Would he assume that I feel the same way about him? I hope not. I groaned in my head before bouncing myself onto my bed. This feels so weird. The first time in my life that I ever get out of town was to come here, New Orleans. I swear I made a promise to myself when I was 7 that the first place I would go to is Rome, but look at me now.

I sighed. Dreams never really come true, do they? I will never get the princess-like life that I want so badly. I will never find my prince charming who will sweep me off my feet. I closed my eyes. Images of my ex-boyfriends flickered to my mind. Maybe my prince charming already gone by without my knowledge. Or maybe, Matt is my prince, but I just never knew because I never gave him a chance.

I dreamt about my past lovers that night. Starting from my very first boyfriend in 9th grade up to my could-be boyfriend now, Matt. A loud crash from downstairs woke me up from my sleep. My mind quickly flew to the events from yesterday night; how the door was unlocked allowing anyone to have hid there the whole night, waiting to attack.

My legs swung themselves off the bed. I looked over to the table clock I placed on top of the many moving boxes. 9:45 am. I overslept!

I ran rapidly downstairs, only to find several men carrying furniture around. My skeptical look did not go unnoticed by the men, but they didn't say a thing. I planned to find Bonnie in the house, but she was already sitting in the kitchen when I got there. "What's with the moving boys?" I asked, making myself some coffee.

"It's part of my parent's graduation presents. The furniture, I mean, not the boys." She laughed at the realization of her own joke. I laughed with her, "Where did you go last night? I wanted to introduce you to some of my good friends around town, but when I turned around to find you, you were gone. Where did you go?"

Bowing down my head in embarrassment, I said, "I went for a drink with Matt Donovan." Slowly, I shot my head up to see her accusatory eyes, "I swear, it was friendly, but he doesn't see it. It was fun though."

She rolled her eyes, "Caroline Forbes, what's fun is the welcoming party I threw you last night, which you bailed on! I worked so hard on that." I raised an equally accusatory eyebrow at her, "Okay, Stefan worked so hard on that, but he was here. Many of our Mystic Falls buddies who moved to New Orleans were here. Stefan came, on my request, to come see how you're adjusting. Guess what he came to find? Nothing, because you disappeared!"

Stefan Salvatore is one of my coolest guy friends ever. He's so fun and light headed all the time that he makes it hard for anyone not to have fun around him. He's a very distant relative of Bonnie who visited her once over summer break. The two of us became very close friends and have been keeping in touch, but he's working on his law degree in Harvard, so it was a huge favor for him to have come all the way just to see how I was settling in.

God knows how much I love Stefan as a friend and I feel terrible to have missed his visit. I sighed, slumping onto the chair beside Bonnie, "I'm a bad friend." She laughed and gave me a side hug saying, "Yes, but you're our Caroline. And we love you for that."

I smiled. The fact that I had great people surrounding me makes me feel so relieved. I didn't always feel this loved. My parents separated when I was at a young age. My Dad turned out to be gay and that's unfortunate, especially since he never came to visit me. He remarried a man named Steven — in a wedding I didn't attend. I've been living with my Mom ever since. She is the Sheriff of our town, which makes her super overprotective about me but we're super close.

I recall all the great times I've had back home. The dances, prom, Miss Mystic Falls Pageants, founder's parties and of course, who could forget Friday's at the Grill? I miss having all those high school stuff to worry about.

Bonnie and I spent the whole day settling my things into the house. By dawn, we were done and we wanted to go out and eat. There wasn't specifically a place that we wanted to eat at because we were both starving and anything could satisfy the cravings. We both decided to dine at the bar that Matt and I went to. And surprisingly, Matt wasn't lying. Happy hour does attract several guests. The whole bar was packed.

Bonnie asked, "I don't know what your version of dinner is, but I'm really not in the mood to party right now. I'm too tired." I nodded, "Me too. Let's just get take out."

Both of us ordered from a female server and sat down at one of the tables to wait. Suddenly this guy come towards us, offering us each a glass of red wine. "I'm sorry. I don't drink," Bonnie said.

I literally laughed inside my head. Bonnie Bennett is most definitely not the type of person to strike down drinks! I gave the man a smile, "Not to be rude, but you're really blocking my view of that really cute guy over there." I said, pointing to the open bar. "You should just go," finishing my sentence with a very high school girl smile.

Shamed with humiliation, he turned on his heels, cursing as he went. A chuckle escaped the lips of the brown beauty beside me, "You literally just crushed that man's spirit. Poor guy."

I rolled my eyes, "A poor guy wouldn't come straight to two incredibly hot girls and offer drinks! A poor guy would make a gesture of chivalry and ask one of us on a _real_ date just to get shut down. That's a poor guy. He," I said, pointing to the direction the man turned to, "is an asshole, trying to take advantage of two young girls."

She laughed, "I couldn't help but imagine Matt's face as the poor guy."

I frowned. She's right. I've been such a bitch to him. Asking him out like that even though I didn't feel the same way? It's rude and selfish. I shouldn't have done it. "I feel sorry for Matt. I've been taking advantage of him." Maybe I should find a new job. It's very unfair of me to accept something from him when I couldn't give anything in return. "Is it proper if I look for a new job? I don't want it to get awkward at work. And I don't want it to seem like I'm using him."

"You're not using him, Care. You're both friends and he's generous, but if you really care about him, then it may be best for you to go job hunting for the next two weeks."

I agreed. It was already pass midnight by the time our order came out. When we reached the house carrying our take outs, there was a huge box in the front porch that took us both by surprise. I took hold of it before entering the threshold. Dropping it onto the floor, I slipped out the letter that was tucked between the ribbon and the box. There was an elegant scripture of my name on the envelope, 'Caroline Forbes'.

I opened it and read it aloud for Bonnie, who had a skeptical look on her face, to hear, "PLEASE JOIN THE Mikaelson Family THIS EVENING AT SEVEN O'CLOCK FOR DANCING, COCKTAILS & CELEBRATION." I paused to stare at my friend, "Who the hell are the Mikaelson's?"

A glint of excitement touched Bonnie eyes, "Oh my god. They're just the only people in the city that is close to royalty."

"Did you get an invitation?" I asked.

"Yes. They've been handing those out since yesterday evening, but only the locals or the rich get to have one. I knew a few people who had connections and they invited me. I'm just so surprised that they addressed this one to you when you don't even know anyone around."

Surprising as it sounds, this invitation wakes a part in me that I haven't been in touch with for a while. I'm actually going to a ball! "I guess I just got lucky. Maybe Matt has something to do with it." The more reasons to start looking for a new job. "I feel like a gold digger. Why does he have to be so well connected?" I shouted.

We tried to swallow in our dinner for the night, but with the recent surprise of the invitation, neither of us really had the appetite. I cleaned myself after dinner, wrapping my body in my favorite pink bathrobe when I finished. Getting out, I remembered forgetting to tell Bonnie about the door the other night. I quickly hopped down the stairs. "Bonnie!"

She was sitting on the couch with a big, ancient book in her hands. She set down the book beside her when she heard my voice. I sat down at her side, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Yesterday night, when I got in, the door wasn't locked. Did you make sure everyone got out when you called it a night?" I asked.

She bit her lower lip, "Actually, what really happened last night was that Stefan and I fell asleep waiting for you to come back. When I woke up in the morning today, he was gone. Maybe he forgot to lock the door?"

My lips pressed into a hard line, "Maybe." I sighed. I should really give him a call tomorrow. My eyes wandered the living room. It landed on the box that I brought in from a while ago. I stood up. I felt Bonnie's eyes on my back. "Matt really shouldn't have," I said, taking off the lid of the box.

"What is it?" she asked, getting up from the couch after me.

My jaw dropped. It was a beautiful sheer sleeveless cerulean gown that had an amazing bead work around its waist. It shows just the right amount of cleavage for an innocent girl. There was a pair of silky white gloves inside with it, and a silver-glittered shawl to match. My stomach started turning. This is so romantic of Matt — which makes me feel even worse about myself.

I pursed my lips, turning around to look at my friend's reaction. Her face was blank. I'm very certain that she's just as surprised as I am. What am I going to do? If I didn't go, it would be rude. If I did go, it would make Matt assume that I am giving him a chance. Even after all this effort that he has put on, I don't feel flutters in my stomach.

For some unapparent reason, I don't find these gestures romantic. Yes, it's lovely and it could make any other girl swoon. However, the man being Matt just doesn't make me feel _in love_. "What am I going to do?" I muttered to Bonnie.

She shrugged her shoulders, placing one arm on mine. "You'll figure it out. You're Caroline Forbes." She gave me an encouraging smile as I returned it with a small smile of my own.

* * *

**This is a trial chapter for me to know if anybody would be interested in this story. If there would be none, I would not continue it anymore. So please, show your love by dropping a comment or following the story. Also, if you want to be up to date with me, please check out my blogs as written in my author's profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I am glad that the story has picked up. Sorry if it took me a while to put this up. I had been busy. Check out my blog if you want to be updated with whatever's going on with me and my stories. I have one blog that is for my writings and another that is solely for the inner thoughts of the characters of my stories. It's quite interesting actually. You end up learning more of what's going on in their minds and you get the gist of their personality. You will not find those thoughts anywhere else. I have and will only post them on my blog. So, please check out the link from my author's profile to know more. :) Here is Chapter 2!**

* * *

"Wow Bonnie, you look beautiful," Matt mumbled under his breath. The three of us decided that it be best to go together since I didn't know anyone around other than the two of them. It's still so awkward between me and Matt. I haven't talked to him about this invitation and I'm not even sure that by going, it meant that I was his date.

Bonnie blushed shyly, "Thanks Matt. You look dapper." They both exchanged smiles before looking back at me. Matt's blue eyes moved from looking at Bonnie's direction to mine. I witnessed the dilation of his eyes as they landed on me.

His lips parted, "Caroline," the part on his lips slowly turning into a grin, "You look gorgeous." I gave him a small smile and whispered, "Thanks Matt." I saw Bonnie playfully roll her eyes at the corner of my eye. She's probably asking us to get a room in her head.

"Caroline's gorgeous, everyone gets it! Can we please go now? I'm so excited!" she said.

I raised an eyebrow at her, mentally asking her what's with the rush. Matt offered me an arm for me to take, I voluntarily did. It would be rude not to, considering that he is the reason why I am invited. His car was only a Volkswagen Beetle that could sit four people. I scrambled the bottom of my dress as I headed towards the seat in front, beside the driver. But to my — and I mean, everyone's — surprise, he opened up the passenger's door.

Trying hard not to look like a desperate person, I hurriedly staggered to my best friend's side and got in the car after her. Fortunately, Matt didn't notice my mishap. "Did he just do that?" I asked Bonnie, while Matt was going around to the driver's side.

The car door on the driver's side opened as Matt climbed in. He turned on the engine and started driving away. It was quiet in the car, probably because of the awkward mishap with me and the door thing. Bonnie looked preoccupied, looking out from the window. It came as a surprise to me when the car suddenly stopped.

Matt unbuckled his seatbelt, "I hope you girls don't mind, but I have a plus one as my date." My ears did not seize to shock me with this revelation. Date? Bonnie gave him a smile and replied to him for both of us. I looked out to find a girl in a red dress approaching the car. She opened the door and climbed in, "Girls, this is Cami. She's a bartender at a bar near the supermarket. Cami, these are Caroline and Bonnie, my good friends from Mystic Falls."

Cami was blonde and pretty, but I couldn't deny the resemblance — to me. Is Matt so desperate to go out with me that he looks for a carbon copy of me to be his date? They talked along the way to the ball. I overheard that they only met yesterday at the bar. They meet yesterday and now they're already going out? Slut! She doesn't even know him yet she's throwing herself at him.

My hands balled into a fist. What I thought would be a great night turned out to be one of the worst nights I've had since I moved. On one hand, the ball was great, it was, but on the other hand, I see Matt flirting with my carbon copy and it enrages me! I set back an empty glass of champagne on the tray of one of the waiters in the room.

The mansion was beautiful. If Bonnie hadn't given me that heads up, I would have thought that we are visiting the Queen of England. There was a clinking sound coming from the grand staircase. Everybody in the room turned their heads towards the man who initiated the sound. "If everyone could gather, please." I tried searching for Bonnie in the crowded place, but since she disappeared to look for a drink, she hasn't come back. Way to bail on me, best friend!

The man in a smart suit, standing on the staircase started speaking when he was assured with everyone's attention. "Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz. So if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." He stepped down the staircase after the announcement.

People started scrambling away from each other, going towards the direction the man pointed at. I just couldn't help but roll my eyes, remembering the dance I had to do with Tyler for the founder's court. It was just full on no touching. Tyler is also one of my best guy friends. Although, he is younger than me and so he needed to stay back for his Senior Year. Deep inside, I know he has some kind of creepy crush on me, but we've bonded for so long that I didn't want to lose him as a friend.

Lost in my reverie, I almost didn't notice a man walking towards me. He was also wearing a smart suit, similar to the one the announcer had on, but his bow tie was white, unlike the black one from the announcer. His hair was parted on the left and all gelled up. He had a playful smirk on his face. "Douche bag guy!" I whispered, too low for him to hear.

"Good evening," he said.

I inhaled, "I need a drink." I said, dashing away from him. I felt his eyes behind my back. I thought only locals and rich people get invited to this ball? What is a d-bag like him doing here? Maybe he's rich? Maybe he's a local? I groaned mentally walking over to the bar. I watched the bartender pour two glasses of champagne.

Before I could've gotten my hands on it, a man's hand beat me to it. "Caroline Forbes, I presume. I don't believe we have formally met, my name is Kol Mikaelson and you are one dashing young woman." I scoffed sardonically. "Come on, shake my hand," he said, pushing his hands towards mine.

I made a face, "If you're trying to be charming," I said, snatching away one glass from his hand, "try harder." I took a sip from the glass, turning on my heels, but a pair of blazing eyes stopped me.

"Kol, I do believe the lass is accurate. You are losing your touch," he said. "Now, if you don't mind, I think it be best for you to find a different dance partner."

The man, Kol, just laughed, "You really believe that you could teach me a lesson or two?" He forced the glass of champagne into his mouth and left without another word. It took me a few minutes to realize who that guy was. Kol Mikaelson, as in the royal family Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson. What did I just do? I placed the glass on the table, hoping that I could take back what I said to him, but Mr. Douche bag guy grabbed my forearm the same way he did two nights before.

I glared at him, "Let go."

He raised both his charming eyebrows at me, "I believe I asked you to save me a dance. And I do believe I addressed myself very clearly in that invitation."

"Invitation?" I said, looking at him eye to eye, "You sent that invitation? And this dress?" He didn't answer, but the smirk on his face already gave it away, "You mean, Matt didn't —" I groaned, I feel so stupid! Of course Matt didn't! He's obviously very happy with Cami. Maybe I really misjudged her.

"If you are finish reminiscing, I do believe that it is time for the dance, love." He said, offering me his hand. I stared at it. He invited me here, what kind of person would it make of me not to give him what he wants? I'm wearing a dress he gave me, hell I even took advantage of it by wearing the expensive looking gloves to match. He gave me everything I'm wearing.

I took a sharp intake of breath and placed my hand lightly on top of his. I didn't speak. What was I to say? Thank you for the dress and the invitation but I really don't want to dance with you? It's rude. Even if he didn't really give me much of a choice, I was enjoying the attention anyway. Dancing has come very easy to me since my training for Miss Mystic Falls.

I could hear the music starting to play. The dance started to begin. Klaus holds my right hand with his right and my left with his left. We walk side by side before he slowly twirls me around, catching me in a standard waltzing stance. We started dancing as we twirled along the ballroom. There were many people dancing, but I hardly recognize any of them. I remember the announcer, he looks very pleased with his date. Then there's Matt with Cami, I glared. Is it just me or does she really look like me?

Klaus started to speak, "I'm glad you came." I tore my eyes from Matt and looked into my partner. I never noticed before but his eyes were an intense blue green. He stared at me with his signature smile still playing on his lips, and his dimpled cheeks looking as charming as ever. He's actually cute, very cute. His gelled up hair isn't as attractive as his tousled hair from two nights ago, but it still suited him.

"Well, truth be told, I came here with the illusion that Matt was the one who invited me, so don't be too pleased with yourself." My eyes started to wander again. I could see that Kol Mikaelson has finally found another girl to charm. He and his partner twirled and I suddenly realized that the girl he charmed was my best friend. "Do you know Kol personally?" I asked.

He smirked, "Haven't done your research, I see?" I rolled my eyes, but he just did that throaty but charming chuckle of his. He looked into my eyes, "He's my brother."

I stopped from dancing — which was totally inappropriate by the way — after hearing the new discovery. Kol is a Mikaelson, meaning that Klaus is — also royalty. He carried my weight and continued to dance as I marvel with the new information. How can this be happening? First, there's the Matt thing, then Bonnie is with Kol, and me, I'm with Klaus freakin' Mikaelson. I took a sharp intake of breath and ogled him.

He was truly handsome. His eyes were beautiful, and his smile and dimples were both very alluring. I didn't know why I haven't realized it sooner, but he's so clean and well-groomed. I should have guessed! He was the only one around that looked equally as presentable as Kol, and he does indeed look filthy rich! Now that I think of it, I don't know why I even mistook him as a commoner. "If you don't start dancing on your own, people are going to start talking about you."

I forced myself out of talking to myself. I started dancing again, "Let them talk. There's not really much that they could say, since I'm new around town."

He smiled his dimpled smile, "You'd be surprised how chatty the women here are." I scoffed playfully, "I'm pretty sure you are very familiar with chatty women, Mr. Mikaelson."

He inched his face closer to me, making me hold my breath. He paused just two inches before my face, then his head aimed for my ear to whisper, "I have the only chatty woman I want to be familiar with right here in my hands."

I gulped. Why does that make my heart hitch? Is that even supposed to be a compliment? I don't get it! Why am I so turned on by his words? I blinked. Just breathe, Caroline. It's alright. Let's just assume that all Mikaelson's tend to be charmers by nature. "Very well, on to more mannered subjects then, like how ravishing you look in that dress."

I bit the inner flesh of my cheek, "Like I said, I thought it was from Matt." We continued to waltz as I continued to avoid his gaze. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time and I can't stop thinking about it, but I didn't want to stare back. The idea of it seems awkward and scary, but at some strange way, it feels pleasant.

He kept the smile on his face, "You know, you're quite the dancer."

I looked at the people behind him, "Well, I've had training." I glanced at him for a second just to look away again, "I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls." I finished, giving him a longer look this time.

"I know."

As he uttered those last two words, I couldn't seem to peel my eyes off of his. His gaze is so drawing, appealing — enticing. I tried to blink, but I was afraid to lose the image of his face in my mind. What is happening to me?

Then, in a very fit timing, it was time for the switch. We distanced ourselves from each other, with our arms and hands still touching. And when he pulled me back, he twirled me into the arms of another man. I sighed to look up at my partner. It was Kol. "I'd like to guess that you planned this exchange?" I asked.

"What? You mean, me getting you as a dance partner? Yes. I signaled Nik to dance around this area just in time for the switch." He admitted.

Nik? I chuckled, "Very charming!" I sarcastically replied.

He gave me a smile, "You know, you're lovely friend Bonnie is easier to enthrall. I might choose her over you."

"Be my guest." I said, "But if you do hurt her, I will hunt you down, Kol Mikaelson." I finished, "You know, just so we're clear." I gave him a sweet smile to finish. He made a silent chuckle until the end of the dance. We gave each other a bow. I was expecting for us to go our separate ways, but ended up seeing Klaus coming our way.

He offered me his hand, "Come. I want to show you something." I nodded at him. I know that I shouldn't be going places with a stranger, but for some unknown reason, I feel drawn to him. He led me around the house and into a large room. There were paintings everywhere. He took me inside a separate little den inside the room.

"So," I initiated as we walked along, "What did you want to show me?"

He slowed to a stop in front of a huge painting, "One of my passions." I looked at him stare at the painting, and so I followed his gaze. The painting was a beautiful sky blue pond with greens surrounding it. Over the reflection of the water in the painting, you could see the fluffy clouds floating around.

"Wow," I said, my breath kind of fading away as I did. "Impressive. I take that the people of New Orleans Museum are earning quite a lot this year. Practically every inch of this house is plastered with paintings! Do you even give other people a chance to buy any?" I asked, moving my head to his direction, looking at his response.

He grinned, making a faint laugh as he did, "Yeah, well, that's their mistake." He said, turning his head to look at me. No, I can't deal with another eye to eye contact. I looked down, giving him an equally faint laugh as a response.

"What about these? Where'd you buy these from?" I asked, gesturing to my whole attire for the evening.

His eyes looked down at my clothes, only to look up into my eyes saying, "Well, that's a long story, but rest assured, it was once worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you." I rolled my eyes in front of him. Mikaelson's, always the excellent charmers. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the upset expression he had on his face but then a dimpled smile suddenly spread across his face.

I sighed, looking around the place. Several drawings were lying around. I picked up one of the drawings, "Wait a second," I asked, giving him a skeptical look, "Did-Did you do these?" I faced him.

"Yeah," he answered, not looking at me as he explained. His face at this moment looks so innocent, so naïve, and somehow, you'd hint a little pain. "Actually, one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice." He looks so normal.

I turned my eyes away from him. Another second spent staring at his innocent face was going to make me swoon. I admired his drawings with respect, he's really good. "Have you been?" he suddenly asked.

"I've," humiliation started to wash over me, "never really been anywhere."

"I'll take you," he said. My heart started to beat rapidly. I looked at him in amusement, "Wherever you want." My heart beat continued to climb. "Rome," I gave him a sneering look, before looking down to stare at his drawings again. I really couldn't stare into those intense pair of eyes and think straight at the same time. "Paris," I let out a faint laugh. Suddenly imagining myself in both places, "Tokyo." That time, I made a very audible laugh.

"Oh Wow!" The two of us laughed together. He had an adorable laugh. For a moment there, I considered taking him up on his offer. "Must be really nice to snap your fingers and get whatever you want." I said, looking down. What was I thinking? Coming here with him? We were both living in different worlds. He's this extremely wealthy charmer who thinks that he could get women with all the money in the world. I looked at him with a fake smile. His mouth suddenly closed — in an adorably sexy way — into a smile. "Is that why you and your brother seduce women? A little cluster of women to worship you, and satisfy you even if you end up being an a-hole?"

His expression changed into a serious one. "You're making assumptions."

"Then why am I here? Why is your brother seducing my best friend just because he couldn't seem to charm me? Is this a bet for you two?"

He looked down, "You know," he paused, "this has been a fun evening but I think it's time for you to leave." His eyes looked into mine.

I looked back into his eyes with the same intensity, "I get it. Someone you loved didn't love you, so you assume that no one else will either. And that's why you try to compel people with your charming accent, or you try to buy them off," I accused, stripping away the pair of expensive gloves onto the ground. "But that's not how it works. You don't connect with people, because you don't even try to understand them." I turned to walk away, but not after witnessing the pained look in his face.

I need a drink.

Walking across the ballroom and into the bar, I asked for a glass of their finest whiskey. Being almost royalty, I assumed that they would have one of America's finest. The bartender placed a glass of whiskey in front of me. Taking it in my hands, I took a sip. "Caroline!" I heard someone call. It was that same British accent.

I started walking away, "I'm not talking to you until you tell me why you invited me here."

He stood in front of me, looking into my eyes, but I glanced away from his gaze. "I fancy you." His reply made me want to see his matching expression, he was smirking. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes," I spat.

"Why? You're beautiful. You're strong. You're full of light," he paused, "I enjoy you."

I sighed, "Well, that's too bad." I planned to walk pass him again when he grabbed my forearm like he did the past few times, but the grip was tighter this time, scarier. I glared at him.

"Let her go," the female voice came from behind us. We both turned around, but he did not release his hold of me. "I said, let her go." It was Bonnie. Her voice was full of authority that it made me think that the fun best friend I loved was lost. She looked at me and I saw little light in her eyes, it was a reassurance that she was still sane.

Klaus made an arrogant face at her, "Don't be silly. We're just talking."

Bonnie squared her shoulders. I could feel Klaus' grip slowly loosening. I looked at his face and I saw a hint of pain across his eyes, but there was nothing inflicting the pain. I looked back at Bonnie, "Let her go, Klaus." She said his name with so much hostility. Does Bonnie and Klaus have some kind of past together? The grip on my hand loosened until he finally put his hand down to his side. "Caroline, let's go home."

"Why?" I spat.

"Just trust me," she said, giving me a reassuring smile. I need to know what she's hiding from me, but I couldn't ask anything with Klaus by our side. I nodded, giving Klaus one final look. I tried my best to put as much resentment as I could so that he would be aware of my revulsion for who he is. It surprised me when he responded to it with his signature smirk.

Bonnie dragged me away, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I gave her a skeptical look, "I'll explain everything later, but you shouldn't be around Klaus. He's dangerous."

"Did the two of you used to date?"

She laughed, "If it were that easy, then I wouldn't be coming this strong on you. He's dangerous for you, Caroline. Consider this as a warning."

I rolled my eyes, "A warning for what?" she fell silent, "Bonnie, you're my best friend and I would give up everything for you, but lately it seems like you're hiding so much from me that I'm not even sure if I know you."

"Care," she tried.

"No!" I shouted, throwing my arms hysterically in the air, "Don't Care me. Every time you have some life changing thing to say you use that tone on me, as if testing to see if I could handle what you have to say. I'm not girly little Caroline anymore. I can handle myself. You need to tell me."

She nodded, "At home."

* * *

**I plan to continue incorporating my story with TVD scenes. I hope you enjoyed that! Leave me a comment if you could!**

**~ stcmj15**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if this took so long! BTW, I have posted a "Lost Chapter" of this story in my blogspot (randomthoughtsbystcmj15). Please check it out cause I won't be posting it elsewhere. Enjoy!**

* * *

By the time we got home, the moon had already passed and the sun was already starting to rise. I slipped out of the dress Klaus bought me and laid it over the couch in my room. Undoing my hair, I hear a knock. "It's open," I shouted. Bonnie let herself inside the room as I continued minding my own business.

"I promised to explain everything," she said. I gave her a nod, "I can't tell you all the exact details, because it would reveal Klaus' secret. And one thing that I am fairly certain of is that no one can mess with the King and get to live another day. However, there are some things that I could tell you."

"So talk," I sat down on the bed, curling up.

She swallowed, "I can't tell you exactly why we knew each other, but I can assure you that Klaus and I are not, and have never been romantically involved."

I nod, "Okay. Well, if there's anything else that you could _actually_ tell me," I say, climbing off the bed and walking to the door. I gesture to the door as I opened it, "Please don't hesitate to stop by. My door is always open," I say sarcastically. I don't want to fight with her, but it hurts me to know that she doesn't trust me at all.

"There is," she said, getting up to close the windows and fans. "Close the door and get over here. I have something to show you." I made a face. "Trust me," she mouthed. I let out a heavy sigh, slamming the door shut. She grabbed a pair of scissors from my night table and ripped open one of my pillows.

"Hey!" I shouted, climbing back on bed.

She scattered the feathers on my bed, smiling. "Be patient." She sits on the foot of my bed, "I need to swear you to secrecy."

I kept my expression jaded. "It's kind of a bad day for that kind of stuff."

"Swear. 'Cause I'm not supposed to be showing you this." I kept silent. "Look, I know I've been kind of MIA when you need me the most. And I suck. But you need to swear."

I sigh, "Okay. I swear."

"Okay." She made gestures as she spoke, "There's no windows open, right?"

I looked around from left to right. "Right," nodding a little.

"There's no fan. No air-conditioning."

I rolled my eyes. This is ridiculous. "None! What are you doing?"

Smiling, "Grams showed me this. You're gonna love it." She paused with an ear-to-ear grin on her face. "Ready?" I nod lightly. She stares intently into the pile of feathers, concentrating. Placing her right hand on the air above the pile, she slowly raised her hand palm down. Surprisingly, a feather followed the wind trail her hand left.

I watch in disbelief as she slowly directed the feather back to the pile. "Bonnie, what's going on?" She took in a huge breath with a huge smile on her face and rubbed both her hands together. Now, she places both hands above the pile of feathers and started levitating pieces all at once. I sat there shocked and motionless to the point of paralysis. The feathers slowly set back down the pile. I was trying to telepathically ask her how the hell she was doing that. She gathered the question from my wondering eyes, but she just smiled. And suddenly, her eyes looked from the pile to the air. So many feathers started floating. It was beautiful.

I scoff in joy, getting up to my knees. My mouth hanged open in amazement. My gaze following the floating feathers. They were floating and going in circles. It was against physics, and yet, I see it happening right in front of my eyes. I cover my mouth with both hands.

She gave me a warm smile, "It's true, Caroline. Supernatural creatures exist and I am one of them. It's impossible but it's true. I'm a witch."

Nodding, I gave her an encouraging smile. "I believe you." Going back to a seated position, we exchanged giggles and smiles.

"My Grams taught me a lot before she passed away, but losing her made me lose control. Too much emotion filled me and I end up hurting people. I had to stay away from you and everybody. It took a while for me to control it, but reading Gram's grimoire helped a lot."

Grimoire? What the? "That's cool. Wasn't there anyone else that could help you though?"

She says, "No. Well, a girl came to me for help. The lack of experience made me decide to take no notice of her plea but then she was slaughtered the next day. By then, there was nothing that I could do to save her. Fortunately, that experience finally made reality sink in. I had to step up or I'd have to watch people die because of me. Or even I might die!" She paused, "The thought I couldn't bear the most is that people I care about could also get hurt."

"Wait," I said after a realization hit me, "This all happened while we were in Mystic Falls?" She nodded. "I know you didn't tell me for a reason, but the fact that I didn't find out by myself makes me a terrible person! I can't believe I didn't see that my best friend is a witch!"

She laughed, "It's not your fault. I made it impossible for you to notice that. The supernatural creatures that exist in this world is infinite and I don't want you getting in the middle of our drama."

I gave her a smile, "Bonnie, you are my best friend. We're supposed to be getting in the middle of each other's drama." I took her hand, "Promise me that you won't be hiding things from me anymore. I want to be here for you," she gave me a nod. She shared more stories about being a witch, like how she brought people back to life, and how she was able meet people who could see ghosts. It was almost six in the morning when she finally said that we should be getting some sleep.

"Good night," I said. She got up from my bed, ready to exit my room when I said something, "Wait." She stopped at her feet, her head turned to face me, "Where does this leave me with Klaus? And you and Kol? I mean, seriously, didn't you see the way he's seducing you? He tried to lure me first, then when he grasped the fact that I wasn't going to fall, he went to get _you_. If Klaus is dangerous, then what does it make Kol?"

She shrugged both shoulders, "They both are, but I've seen Kol in a different light. Klaus is just a different story. You should stay away from him."

"What if I couldn't?"

She sighed, "I can't do anything about it. Like I said before, consider this as a warning." My lips pressed into a hard line after hearing her last statement. "Good night, Caroline," and she disappeared into the dark. I laid my back onto my bed, trying to sink in all the new realizations. This is insane. Bonnie's a witch, and magic exists.

All my life, I have forced myself not to be a believer of the impossible, but this changes everything. I basically just saw feathers floating everywhere and heard crazy stories about life and death. She's my best friend. She wouldn't lie to me and she wouldn't hurt me. I want to believe that Klaus is dangerous, because a part of me sees that. However, a bigger part of me wants to unravel the lost boy I glimpsed behind those wounded eyes.

I haven't seen that much sadness in someone's eyes before, especially when they are discussing about their passion. Passions are what makes a person inspired and happy, but his eyes told another story. What is he hiding? How is he dangerous? I'm so conflicted.

I slept that day until 11 am.

There was a faint knock at my window. I scrambled out of my bed and looked out. There was nobody in the front porch, nobody to have thrown rocks at my window, yet there is a small box at my window pane. I picked up the navy colored box and slipped out the ribbon. I opened it, revealing a rolled up paper. I stretched it open.

It was a lovely portrait of me and a horse. Below the sketch was a note, "Thank you for your honesty," underneath that was a name, "Klaus." My heart dropped.

* * *

I just got off from work, making my way to the bar nearby, where Cami was working. After the whole ball thing, my eyes started to stop judging the pretty blonde. She was actually nice. Even though I still think that she's a carbon copy of me, I didn't say anything. Matt and I haven't spoken since, so it was really weird when he joined me for dinner.

"You adjusting okay?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. Jeremy's been helping me a lot. He's a great kid."

"Really? I hate that kid. He and Vicki always banged each other at home. It's so annoying. Sometimes, they even get stoned in her room. It's really not the best scene I want to go home to every day."

My mouth hanged open, "Vicki and Jeremy?" Why didn't I think of that? Of course, Vicki Donovan would flirt with him! He's a cute guy who works at a supermarket her brother owns. She probably ogled him for days from a distance. And when they finally get together, of course they'd be stoned. That's how Vicki Donovan lives. She influences people with her bad habits and lives with it.

"So, what do you think of Cami? Isn't she great?"

I scoffed, "Of course." Swallowing the last bit of my lunch, I looked up to see his face. It was skeptical. "You don't see it?" He shook his head, "Matt, I know you have a crush on me, but I didn't know you would go as far as to look for, well for the lack of better words, a doppelgänger of me."

His mouth hanged open as his tongue swiped the inner flesh of his left cheek. His eyes look betrayed and his face turned pale. Oh my, what have I done? He got up from his chair, taking out bills from his pocket and leaving it on the table. "You know what, Care, I like you a lot better when you're not trying to be smart," then he left.

I watched him leave with bewildered eyes. I can't believe Matt's being so hard on me. It's obvious that Cami looks like me. Why don't people see it? I walked over to the bar to buy myself a beer, when I see Kol and Klaus standing beside two stools. I rolled my eyes and walked pass them, hoping not to get noticed.

"Caroline," I heard a certain British man call.

I moved my head to his direction in a snappy manner, hoping to make him see that I am still furious with him, "Oh, it's you." I uttered, crossing my arms.

He gave me a pained look and looked down to the drink he had in his hand, "Join us for a drink?" he whispered, looking up to meet my eyes. As he spoke, Kol tossed up his own glass as a sign of invitation. Oh my, the Mikaelson Brothers offering me to have a drink with them. Should I be flattered or insulted?

My eyes looked at Kol from top to bottom before facing Klaus, "I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks." I gave him a forced and fake smile, before turning my back on both of them. So much for a beer.

I strode out from the bar. The night life of New Orleans enveloping me as I did. I tucked my jacket closer to my body for warmth as I passed the street. A honk from a car behind me grabbed my attention, but I was already too distant from the street to have cared.

"Caroline!" someone shouted.

I rolled my eyes as I turned to face him, "Are you serious? Take a hint." I spun around, continuing to walk away. I heard his footsteps behind me.

"Don't be angry, love. We had a little spat. I'm over it already."

"Oh, well I'm not," I said, slowing my pace to a stop. "How can I acquit myself?" I heard him ask.

Why does he have to be so charming? I sighed. Even when I'm infuriated with him, he still manages to make me feel attracted to him. I don't even understand why I'm fascinated with this man! Was it because of how Bonnie makes him seem mysterious? Maybe it's because of the whole secret thing. Maybe, once I learn about the stupid secret, then I wouldn't be so damn drawn. But how am I going to be able to ask him about the secret when Bonnie so specifically asked me to stay away from him?

I spun to face him, deciding that staying away is the better option. "You and your expensive clothing, and romantic drawings can leave me alone."

I watched his expression turn to disappointment. Oh, that pained look. That's the Klaus I wanted to get to know. That's the lost boy that I can't seem to figure out. That's the face that makes me so swoon to him. I tried to turn away so that I wouldn't need to look at that face, but his words made me unable to. "Oh, come on." The way he said it, it sounded so vulnerable. "Take a chance, Caroline." I scoffed, joyfully.

He smiled, suddenly taking a seat on the bench nearby. "Talk to me," he paused as I stared at his face. How can I refuse to this? He's acting like a little kid who couldn't get what he wants. It's so adorably sweet. "Come on, get to know me." He smirked. I want to. I want to get to know you, but I'm afraid of what you are. Bonnie warned me, I should stay away. "I dare you," he challenged.

I swallowed. Yes, I want this. I looked away from him to think straight. Caroline, you want this and you know it. What's stopping you? Bonnie can date his bad boy, Kol, but I can't see Klaus? That's unfair. If Klaus is so dangerous, then I want to know how much. I get to decide if I find him dangerous. I get to decide if he's not worth my time. When I looked at him, he gave me a playful squint. It feels so challenging. "Fine!"

Sitting beside him on the bench, I sighed. He had a playful smile on his face, but he didn't speak. He just stared, no, ogled at me. It's so awkward. How can I make this normal? I'm sitting on a bench with a supposedly dangerous man, and I'm afraid of the awkwardness. Every bit of that sentence is just wrong. I observed him as he looked at me.

His scruffy chin is so fitting for his face. It's so mature. He's probably so much older than I, but I can't tell how much. His endearing dimpled smile is just so adorable that it makes him look younger. I'd like to tap that. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

He maintained his intense gaze into my eyes, "I want to talk about you." I scoffed and smiled, both of us shifting our eyes away from each other's gaze. He silently laughed, before looking at me again. "Your hopes, your dreams." I looked at him, "Everything you want in life."

Words seem so poetic every time when combined with his accent. I laughed, "Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

A smile crawled up his face, "Well, that's why I like you."

Batting my eyelashes at him, I beamed. Like I said, everything is endearing coming out from the mouth of Klaus Mikaelson. He kept his eyes on me. For some unknown reason, with the intensity of his gaze, I feel a charge of electric anticipation between us. My heart started to beat faster and my breathing continued to hitch. The connection broke when he opened his mouth. "Why did you move to New Orleans?"

I muttered, "College. I'm starting my Freshman Year this semester at Whitmore University."

"And you've always wanted to study there?"

Shaking my head, "No. I don't really have a dream school. My future is more of my worries rather than college. I want to work at this journalism firm in town."

He smirked, "I can get you a job. Anything you want."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't try to influence my job opportunities with your unending city connections. I don't need it."

He laughed, "I'm very generous with my unending city connections, Caroline. Especially with you." I beamed, "Do you have time?" he asked.

"For what?"

He smiled. "I want to show you something."

I bit my lip. He wants to show me something. What is it? What could it be? Does it have anything to do with the secret? Something to do with Bonnie? I want to join him to whatever adventure he has ready for me, but I couldn't. I need to listen to my best friend. If I couldn't stay away from him, I might as well be cautious.

Shaking my head, "I should probably get home." He looked down, disappointment washing over his face. The lost boy. I smiled, "I have a question." His head jolted up to confront mine, but he didn't speak. "How do you know Bonnie?"

He sighed, "So eager for new knowledge, aren't you love?" I rolled my eyes at him, "Maybe if you decide to accept my offer one day, I'd tell you." A song from the Disney Movie Aladdin suddenly filled my head. The way he said those words, it made me feel like he's trying to show me the world. It's so — romantic.

I got up, "Look, I should go."

He maintained seated on the bench, "When can I see you again?" I shook my head, shrugging both shoulders. "Until we meet again," giving me a farewell nod, he walked away.

I scrutinized the way his back moved as he walked. It's a little sexy, the way he is. Actually, every inch of Klaus is a little sexy. Except for the accent, the accent is _very sexy_. Shaking away my thoughts of Mr. Douche Bag Guy, I continued walking myself home. So much has happened for today.

It's only my fifth day at work and I've already upset my boss. I really should find a new job. I don't want to be hanging on to Matt for financial support. I walked up from the front door into my room. Bonnie wasn't home yet. I sat down on my couch, looking at my sample résumé. It looks worthy of an internship. Maybe I could apply now and reapply next year if I am not accepted. After all, there is really no point in looking for a new job if I wouldn't be happy with what I am doing anyway.

At around noon of the next day, I went to Q & S Journ to apply for the internship. It was a long shot, but I have to try. After a long wait, it was finally my interview. I adjusted my attire in a pleasant and presentable manner before entering the office. The office was a modern black and white workplace. There was no fancy couch or TV, just plain table and chairs.

A man was standing beside the window with his back to me. He was tall and muscular. "Good morning," I greeted. Slowly, the man turns to face me. The man was black and bold. I could see his muscle rippling out of his shirt. I tried to catch my breath. He is in very excellent shape and very attractive. He gave me a smile and pointed to a seat opposite his chair.

"Caroline Forbes?" I nod. "I'm Mr. Gerard. I'm head of this Journalism Firm. Now, I want to get straight to the point. Why do you think that you deserve this internship?"

I bit the inner flesh of my cheek. That's straightforward. He didn't even ask me about job experiences, or where I study. "Well, to be frank, I don't think I deserve the internship. I don't have enough experience or enough knowledge about the journalism world. However, I do believe that with the correct mentoring, I could mold myself into someone that you would want in this company."

He laughed, "Ms. Forbes, you are not impressing me right now. We are not your personal mentors." He paused, "Have you had any experiences of some sort? Why are you even interested in journalism? Are your parents journalists? Were you forced to be like them? Answer Ms. Forbes. I don't have all day."

Seriously? What an incredibly terrible way of using my break time! I come here to see if I have a shot in getting my dream job, and I end up meeting this guy who thinks he's the boss of everyone. This is outrageously maddening! "Mr. Gerard, not to disrespect, but I believe that I am correct when I assume that you have not assessed my résumé. All of the information that you need is already written there, and in a very proper manner, I might add. I worked hard on that, just to come here and find out that you don't care a crap about it?" I sigh, "Sir, that is very unprofessional of you and if this is what you have to offer to me, then I'm sorry to disappoint, but I would need to withdraw my application."

He smirked, "Ms. Forbes, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Our firm is one of the highest grossing firms in all of America. You withdraw and you are never going to see the insides of this building ever again."

"I'll take that chance. I'm sorry to have taken up your time, but I have decided. Thank you," I stepped over to gather my résumé from his table, but his hand suddenly wrapped around my wrist. His eyes looked up to meet mine. He smiled.

"I have read you writings, Ms. Forbes. I must say, I am impressed. For a girl so unexperienced, you sure could write one hell of an article." I pulled back my hand from his grip. Where is he going with this? "You are correct. I did not read your résumé. I want my interns to be raw, new. Nothing based from paper. Probably half of a person's résumé are lies anyway."

I squinted, "Where are you going with this, sir?"

He handed me my papers, "I mean, I would still need to evaluate several of those intern-hopefuls, but Ms. Forbes, you pretty much have it in the bag."

My mouth dropped, "Are you serious?" Oh my God. He's serious! I have a job. I have a job! "But," he suddenly spoke.

"What? But what?"

He stood up, "I would still need to see more of your works. This is a paid internship, Ms. Forbes. I like my people well-trained." He walked to a drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment. He handed it to me, "I make background checks on all my interns. That is taken on Friday night at the Mikaelson's Ball."

My eyes captivated by the photo, I smiled. It was a photo of Klaus and me on the ballroom. We were dancing and seemed to be both smiling. It was a strange encounter, from what I remember, but in this photo, we look acquainted. Well, actually, we look like a couple. It's probably just because of the angle of the photo.

The way that our eyes meet in the picture just looks so intense. There is so much intensity in the gaze that it looked almost as if electrical jolts were being passed to and from each other. My head turned to see Mr. Gerard, "What does this have to do with anything?"

He sat back down on his chair, "I want you to feature the Mikaelson Family in your first article. They're the most talked about family in town, and I want people to know their story. We've tried doing this once and it was a huge revelation, but all the answers turned out to be lies." His right hand balled into a fist, "That Kol Mikaelson treated the interview as a joke, humiliating my firm in the process. Now, I want an inside story. Can you do that for me?"

I gulped, "Sir, I don't know. The Mikaelson's and I are not really friends. I only met them at the ball. Klaus and I danced but it does not mean that I could sweet talk myself up an interview with them."

He shrugged, "Figure something out and the internship is yours. I'll give you 2 weeks." I sighed and nodded. "Oh and Caroline?"

"Yeah?"

He chuckles, "Call me Marcel."

* * *

**Comments and questions are most welcome! Don't forget to check the Lost Chapter!**

**Lost Chapters = short scenes that are not in Caroline's POV.**


End file.
